<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year by WellDoneBeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563837">Happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca'>WellDoneBeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - No Coronavirus, Alternative Universe - No Covid, Alternative Universe - No Covid-19, Cussing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>English and German Folklore say that the person you spend the first seconds of the year with and the nature of your contact defines the next 365 days of your life.</p><p>Or: How Rey and Ben had their first kiss in New Years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a><br/>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched from afar as Rey chatted with Rose and Kaydel excitedly, dressed in the most beautiful dress in that stupid party Poe and Finn were hosting. New Years. He didn’t even know why people were always so excited for New Years when nothing ever changed from one day to the other. January felt just like December, that felt just like November and on and on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, except that this year was kinda different, and Ben had found himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a stupid teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to her,” Poe pushed his shoulder, as insistent as ever. “You’ve been staring at her for more than two hours now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>blushed. It was true, though. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Rey – Finn’s foster sister – that evening, or that whole year for that matter. She was lovely. A bright girl with a large smile who’d captivated him in a way no one else in the world had ever been able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe...” he started to look for reasons </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2020 is almost over,” his friend stopped him. “You’ve been in love with Rey since last year. For fuck’s sake, Ben, just grow a pair and go talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he was about to give him a very rude answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned in their direction and smiled largely, making his heart speed up, and his cheeks warm up, just as he mirrored her expression without even thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe, seizing his chance, stole the beer from Ben’s hand and pushed him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” he insisted. “Before the year turns, go go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the littlest bit of courage, he complied, striding in her direction and stopping shyly by Rey’s side, finally realising he had no drink in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ben muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Rey beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked so gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” she blushed, and Ben’s eyes widened. He’d said that aloud?! “You look amazing too. Interesting to see that not even New Years can get you to wear anything more than black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that out loud?” he asked, surprised and completely ignoring her last words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” she confirmed. “It’s really cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben felt his cheeks red and she rested her hand on his biceps, smiling adorably at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do look gorgeous,” he affirmed. “I mean, you always do, it’s not just for today, you’re always cute, even when you’re not wearing… all that,” he pointed to her clothes, blabbering, and his eyes widened when he realised what he’d just said. “Not that I know how you look without that, I’ve never spied on you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that oh goodness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggled at the words leaving his mouth, and before he could apologise even more, the whole group around the two of them started counting down to the New Year, and he held her wrist, getting her attention back. He needed to let this out of his chest before 2021.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nine...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben said nervously. “I really like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in surprise, and he could see her perking up a bit closer to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I waited the whole year, but I didn’t want to just let it go without saying this, and I know this is sudden, but I was thinking that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe tomorrow we could get a coffee...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“… or have dinner together, and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The big cheering interrupted Ben, warning him of the arrival of midnight and of the first day of the New Year. Before he could think, Rey’s arms came to his shoulders, and her lips covered his lips with hers, leaving him in shock for some seconds before he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss amongst the celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled away, he opened his eyes and stared at her in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitively not complaining,” he affirmed quickly. “But what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her giggle was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“English and German Folklore say that the person you spend the first seconds of the year with and the nature of your contact defines the next 365 days of your life,” Rey explained, blushing deeply. “I thought this would be a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded slowly. Yeah, she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that was a good choice then,” he smiled. “I would love to spend 2021 like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled more, and the two just continued to exchange looks until Rey finally cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you mentioned getting coffee or dinner? I know this place…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a><br/>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>